


The Lullaby That Changed It All.

by Endlover



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute, Good, Horror, Kidnapping, Killing, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlover/pseuds/Endlover
Summary: Leah and Zach decided it was a great idea to go to the red forest. There's a legend that says that a half human, beast-like creature lives in the forest and kills any humans that trespass except for little girls. Leah is 13 and her brother Zach is 17, they end up meeting this beast-like human, and her axe. Will they get out of this situation, or will Leah be kidnapped a Zach dies?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Lullaby That Changed It All.

This fan fiction will probably be the most friendliest/cute Fan Fiction I ever made. Lmao let's just hop into it.

"Come on Zach! What the hell are we doing here... " A girl who looked to be 13 said.

"Leah, ya'know if mother heard you say that she'd send you out here for the night." The boy responded to the girl, he looked a bit older. They were taking a nice walk in the Woods, in legend they call it the red forest.

"And you know what mother said about this forest..." Leah said as she pushed her long brunette hair behind her ear, as she rolled her eyes and continued walking through the forest.

"You really believe in that stupid legend of the half beast woman or women that lives in the forest to hunt and kill people for game and eats them, and taking in little girls?" Zach laughed hysterically, and soon stopped looking at his younger sister and smiled. "Let's hurry up through the forest, if we're out too late mother will leave up out here with the "half beast human" I don't think you want that since you're a little girl.." He walked ahead as she stood back for a second, spaced out. Leah soon got out of her head and walked with him.

They walked deeper into the forest, Leah staying close to her brother, scared of this half beast. "You know they say soldiers died here and they didn't come back to get the dead bodies because of the half beast... " Leah said, a little bit shaky. She held her brother's arm tight after she stated that sentence. He laughed as they walked up to a bit of ruins, it looked like a temple that crumbled, the whole place was damp and it had the stench of dead animals.

"God it stinks, like a rotten carcass... " Zach states pinching his nose, Leah also did the same. "Must be from the war with those dead soldiers." Her brother brushed it off as Leah thought the smell as a warning.

"Zach, maybe we should go and let the soldiers rest in peace..." Leah suggested as her brother lightly pushed her off his arm and looked at her. "There's no such thing as a half beast Leah! What half beast can change their face? How could there be multiple half beast women, how do they reproduce, that tale was back in the nine-teen hundreds, how do you expect for that half beast to keep living on?" Leah was kind of relieved. 'How could a living thing live on for 1,020 years!?' She thought to herself letting out a sigh of relief.

They walked deeper into the ruin and Leah wasn't clingy at all; she just hated the smell of the old carcasses that have decayed over time. They didn't see any dead bodies but they did come across wildlife, Leah particularly remembered a rabbit that was as white as snow. It was an unusual rabbit, it hopped toward Leah shaking a bit. 'Maybe it's cold from the dampness?' Leah thought as she picked up the rabbit and held it close to warm it up. Her brother on the other hand decided it was the best idea to go into the ruins and mess around.

The rabbit hopped out her hand as she heard a twig snap. 'It's probably another rabbit or a deer' Leah thought. She couldn't really see anything in the thick mist. "Zach?" She said, she was a bit scared at the moment, then something moved quickly past the right side of her face and she heard a small cry. She looked at the rabbit, a hatchet was thrown into its torso. Leah stared in shock at the dead, bleeding rabbit. Its blood would seep between its skin and the axe. All of a sudden she heard the humming of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her every night before bed. It would draw Leah in, she slowly turned around to the sound.

"LEAH!" Zach yelled. He heard the yelping noise of the rabbit, and he was quick to run towards his sister, and he stopped mid-way as he heard the lullaby too. He was drawn in and looked towards where the lullaby was coming from. There stood a tall woman, with what looked like a bunny mask. She held onto a hatchet that was stained with dried blood, so was her mask. She had hunting gear on, that was also stained with blood, her hand and feet stained with blood.

"Fuck.." Zach whispered to himself and looked at his little sister that was still frozen in fear. The woman began to slowly walk up to Leah, her brother wasn't going to allow that he pulled out a pocket knife and stood in front of her sister. "Leave my sister alone! Stop playing with us. We know the half beast isn't real, just leave."

"Zach, look behind us... I don't think this is a joke.." He immediately grabbed his sister's hand and ran.

"Shit, how old is she? She looks 20!" Zach said running as hatchets were thrown at them, they were a bit lost and couldn't find their way back home just stuck in the red forest. Leah couldn't keep up with his running speed. He picked her up which decreased his running speed but helped her keep up with him, yet the woman's running speed was far greater, she caught up to them quickly and grabbed Zach by the neck. Leah screamed. "LET HIM GO!"

Leah then remembered in the legend that she keeps younger girls and don't kill them. "Don't kill my brother, just take me... if you kill my brother I have enough time to get back home, I bet you don't want that, just let him go and take me please." The woman tightened her grip around the neck of Leah's brother, and then looked at her. She lets go of Zach and snatched up Leah.

"Tell mom I love her, don't come after me, I promise I'll come back one day, I won't let her kill me...." Leah said as she was being dragged. "Leah, no mother would fucking kill me! I love you Leah, stay strong, and mom loves you too, and you better come back, or I'll punish you myself in hell.." Her brother felt tears fall down his eyes, the woman stopped, and let go of Leah for a second to let her hug her brother. Leah was confused and walked slowly to her brother.

"Hug.. him...come... back..." The woman said. She had a bit of a deep voice but tried to put a little girly-ness behind it. Leah hugged her brother tightly and soon let go, planting a kiss on his cheek. The half beast like woman gave a slight smile, as she loved their family bond it reminded her of her father. Soon her smile went away and she was now focused on bringing her back. "You...my... daughter... now.." Leah lets go of Zach. "Tell mom, this was my fault, and that's coming from me..." Leah stood next to the tall woman and followed her back deep into the woods. Zach watched them leave and cried, he felt bad not being able to do anything but to let her go.

The woman took her to a cabin not so far away from the ruins. It was torn down and needed some work. They went inside and the half beast like woman puts down her axes and stretches, she then turned to look at Leah, giving her a small smile, before picking taking her hand and leading her to a small cove in one of the rooms, filled with books and small toys, but there was a stench of death in there and piss. Of course Leah had no choice but to go in the room, she didn't want to die, not now, not after that promise to come back.

The large woman took a chain that was securely tied to the brick wall, she took a hold on Leah's ankle and wrapped the chain around her ankle. Leah was feeling more like she needed to give up now, but the woman did something unexpected, and hugged Leah after she chained her. The beast-like woman spoke. "Don't... die... like... others..." She didn't know how to speak well but it's obvious that she can understand most conversations. Leah thought about that. 'The others? She must be referring to other little girls that have been here, I can smell their death.' Leah just gave her a small nod.

"..Eat?.." The woman said, and Leah responded. "Have I eaten anything?" The tall woman nodded. Leah looked down. "I don't feel like eating ri-" The tall woman threw a tantrum. It surprised Leah to see how immature the woman was. "EAT!...NO...DIE!" The woman stated, Leah could tell others refused meals from her and took their way out by starving. Leah looked at the woman and tilted her head a bit. "What do you have to eat?" Leah asked with a slight smile, which made the woman's mood change suddenly. The beast-like woman got up and left without a word, leaving Leah in the room by herself. Leah looked around the room. Most of the toys were covered in blood, but the books were nice, and very clean on the book shelf they stood on. It was quite weird to why this woman was doing this, it doesn't seem that she has any family, plus the legends don't really go into her personal life.

Leah crawled to pick up one of the books off the shelf this on in particular caught her eye. This book looked really old and looked like it was made of paper, hand written and fragile. She opened the book, the title stated, "A Lullaby for the Dark by Anna." She turned to the next page, then skimmed through the book to see, every page had blood on it, the last page had a scratch mark and right next to it stated, "For my sacrifice for the entity I earn eternal life." 'Did she sacrifice something to earn immortality?' The thought of that sent chills down Leah's spine. She flipped through the book and saw various scary looking humans drawn on it, and a few that looked like regular humans. They were pretty well drawn and she kind of liked the drawings of the regular people, but they had an 'X' mark above their head, 'Were they sacrificed?' Leah asked herself in her head.

Leah heard footsteps, she didn't panic. She gently placed the book back on the shelf and sat where she was when she first entered the room. The woman came in the room smiling brightly and happily, it kind of scared Leah. She had her hands behind her back and pulled out that dead rabbit she killed with the hatchet. "Me...cook...this?.." The woman was asking, Leah can't deny that she does love some rabbit. "Yes...please.." Leah said with a small smile and the woman left once again. Leah just laid back and thought to herself for a second. 'How will i get back home... is this even real?' Leah was going crazy, she was overthinking, and suddenly she lost track of time.

The woman was back with a plate, it had two nicely cooked rabbit thighs. She hands it to Leah and smiles. "Please...eat...don't...die...please." Seeing a killer actually care for her seemed weird to Leah, she took the plate and began to eat it. It didn't have any seasonings on it, other than that, it was really good, she enjoyed it. The woman smiled as if she accomplished something great.

"If...need...to...waste...tell...me." The woman said looking away. Leah got what she said, she was referring to if she needs to use the bathroom just ask her. The woman watched her eat, and smiled. Once Leah finished the woman took her plate and set it on the side, she then pointed at the bed. "Lay... Down.." Leah did as she said and the woman tucked Leah in and grabbed a book off the shelf, she opened it and began to read it.

Once she had finished the story Leah was asleep. The woman smiled more, this was the most she has smiled since the last few moments she had with her felt as if she was a mother, but this one she must take care of more than the others, and she decided that now was the best time to work on that, and now would be the best time to curl up beside Leah and sleep with her.

How was that? I hope it was good, sorry for jumping from one fan fic to another. I will be keeping up with my stories as much as I can, I promise! If you want a DBD romance with Huntress say less I'm making a Huntress X Female reader, and a Huntress X Male reader. It will have the same story just different genders, so everyone can enjoy, ill even do non-binary. So thanks now I got to finish my Spanish homework.


End file.
